The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as a Dahlia (hybrid), and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bahamas’. The new cultivar ‘Bahamas’ is a product of a planned breeding program and was selected by the Inventor, Jan Skjold Knudsen, in Fyn, Denmark. The new cultivar ‘Bahamas’ originated from a cross made by the Inventor between the Dahlia cultivar designated ‘Borneo’ (unpatented) as the female parent and the Dahlia cultivar designated ‘Lauren’ (patented as ‘DAPADRED’ in the U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,671) as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new variety in Fyn, Denmark has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as described herein for ‘Bahamas’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new variety reproduces true to type.